


I don’t feel so good...

by Lou_La



Series: Infinity war [2]
Category: Avengers infinity war part 1
Genre: Hurt Peter Parker, SPOILERS for IW part 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 18:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14754282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lou_La/pseuds/Lou_La
Summary: 1. How Nebula reacted when Peter faded.2. What Peter was going through when he began fading away.3. How Tony felt when Peter faded.MAJOR SPOILERS!!





	I don’t feel so good...

SNAP!

~

Nebula

 

Nebula didn’t often get feelings for many people. Gamora being the exception. But seeing the Spider go head to head with Thanos, and nearly succeed, she had a sense of proudness?  First, it was Mantis. Then Drax. Then Quill. Then some dude who gave Thanos the time stone. She looked over at ‘Iron Man’ and then at Spiderman. As the others were fading, Shen saw him begin to shake as though he was in pain. She brushed it off as exhaustion. It only followed to concern when the tears on his face began slowly sliding down. She almost went to help, but she stopped, allowing ‘Iron Man’ to do it. Spidey, his new name, stumbled. The tears intensified. Iron Man’s tears also began flowing. The boys legs faded away, and the crashed to the ground. The tears intensified. He mumbled the words “I’m Sorrry.” Before the rest of his body faded away. Nebula has seen some pretty deep and disturbingly shit in her life, but even this made her loose a few tears. She knew what it was like to be thrown into a war 100x your size. In fact, that was her life. It sucked. She nearly sobbed openly but she stopped, knowing if she cried, that it would knock Iron Man over the edge... one he won’t return from.

 

Peter

The first thing he felt was his senses going haywire. This made his head hurt. Then, he felt absolute, blinding pain. He felt tears slip out. The pain dulled to a mere annoyance. He could feel his literal insides dissolving. He knew the snap was gonna happen. He felt it seconds before it happened. He felt his moth become dry and felt sick and dizzy. He felt his mouth form words his brain couldn’t comprehend. He felt himself distantly stumbling forwards... but them felt encompassed by a warm feeling... it was Mr Stark. He felt himself crying because he was gonna die. He knew he was gonna die. This made the tears fall faster. He was gonna die. Oh gosh, he was gonna die! He felt his legs fade away, which intensified the panic for a small second.... until it was replaced by peace. He turned his head, worst mistake of his life, towards his mentor and uttered the 2 words he’d been meaning to say for a while. “I’m sorry.” Then his world darkened, and he felt no more.

 

Tony

One by one, slowly, people began fading away. First it was that Alien girl... Mantis? Tony cat a quick look over at Peter and saw he was pale, but looked ok... little did he know. Then it was the big guy... Dax? Trax? Something like that. Then Quill. All of which faded away too quickly for it to cause to much distress. Strange faded soon after, explaining why he gave up the stone. The blue lady stayed, Nube? Nebu? Nebula! That’s it. She didn’t fade away. Tony felt slightly empty, seeing them fade away like that. 

“Mr Stark?” His heart sunk. He spun round to face Peter, whose hands were held out in front of him, shaking... no... fading. Shit.

“I don’t feel so good.” No,no,no,no,no,no,no... not Peter too... 

“You’re alright.” He couldn’t help the words fall from his mouth. “I don’t... I don’t know what’s going on! Mr Stark...” Peter stumbled forward, as if he had no control over his feet. Tony’s arms went outwards to catch the stumbling teen, by reflex. The gangly boy weight more in the suit... a healthy weight.He wrapped his arms around Peter’s shoulders and neck. He felt the boys arms tighten around his back, almost painfully. “I don’t wanna go, Mr Stark pleas... please. I don’t wanna go. I don’t wanna go!”                                               The kid couldn’t hold onto his weight anymore, and crumpled against his mentors side. Tony felt his arms becoming thinner. They dropped to the ground, Tony’s stab wound throbbing painfully. Tony layed Peter on the floor, and placed his hand under Peter’s head and the other supporting him. Peter took in a raspy breath. He his head to look at his surrogate dad. “I’m sorry.” He managed out. Tony wanted to yell at him. Tell him to stop being so stupid. Before he had chance, Peter’s head turned to the side, and the last of his body faded away. Tony was left with a hole in heart, the size of NY. He pulled his hand up to his face and held back the tears that were gonna fall. He saw the ash on his hand was slightly blue. The dam broke. All that was left of Peter... his son... was a smidge of blue ash in his hand...

 

 

 

 

 

...

 

 

 

 

 

 

g

  o

    n

    e

       ....

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

...

 

 

 

 

 

 

Forever.


End file.
